


Mi Rey

by MurakiLovesg



Category: 300 (2006)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/pseuds/MurakiLovesg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dilio regresa a casa y tras varios meses descubre que Leonidas le ha dado un pequeño regalo. Mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Rey

Tengo miedo. Pánico. El sonido de esas palabras me asquea, como lo han hecho siempre porque son las que define los sentimientos del enemigo cuando nuestros ejércitos se acercan. Sólo de pensar que mi cuerpo tiembla presa de los dientes afilados de ese sentimiento, me hace desear saltar al combate en busca de la espada que me cercenara y acabara con mi estupidez, pero no puedo porque algo crece en mi interior, el último legado de Leonidas. 

Mis manos pasan por mi gran vientre como si así pudiera proteger al pequeño que habita en mí, pero sólo es un consuelo de necios. No tengo miedo por mí, sé que mis amigos, mi pueblo me ayudara a ocultar mi estado y alumbrar a la vida este hijo, pero aun así no puedo evitar preguntarme cientos de cosas. ¿Qué sucederá cuando nazca? ¿Qué pasará si no cumple las expectativas de Esparta? ¿Qué sucedería si él estaría vivo? 

Acarició mi vientre de 8 meses pensando en la noche en la que entró en mí dándome este don y a la vez castigo. Fue la última noche antes de partir, antes de dejar atrás a todas mis camaradas, mis amigos, a mi amor, mi rey. 

Vino a mi con el sigilo de una serpiente, pero el viento de la fría noche trajo hasta mi su aroma y supe que se aproximaba. Dijo que quería hablar conmigo, lo noté extraño, pero ¿Cómo iba a estar cuando todos sabíamos que al día siguiente estaríamos compartiendo mesa en el infierno? Pareció a punto de decir algo, pero solo acertó a pasar su dedo por mi mejilla acariciándola con una ternura que nunca vi en su rostro. Sin darse cuenta se acercó demasiado a la herida de mi ojo, pero inmediatamente comenzó a besarme alrededor de la zona. Sus manos se recrearon sobre mis hombros bajando con deliberada lentitud hacia mi cintura, hacia mis muslos, mi entrepierna. Con un brusco ademán me acercó apretándome contra su pecho notando así contra mi propio miembro la dureza del suyo. 

Para cualquiera sus ojos brillaban por la luz de las llamas, pero para mí lo hacían con la luz de su propia alma, una inmortal. Una sonrisa me hizo anticipar su próxima estrategia, pero fue demasiado rápido y fuerte para mí, siempre lo fue. Con una poderosa llave hizo doblar mis rodillas derribándome para un instante después sentir a Leonidas sobre mi cuerpo. Sus manos firmes me acariciaban como las manos de los dioses acariciaban la tierra, sus piernas, fuertes como el titán que sujetaba el mundo, me obligaban a abrir las mías con una urgencia animal. No era nuestra primera vez, no éramos niños.  
El sudor bañaba nuestra piel haciéndome sentir con mayor claridad su calida respiración. Nuestras escasas ropas estorbaban y las quitamos presas de una urgencia demencial. Lo necesitaba dentro, lo necesitaba ya. Sus dientes pellizcaban mi carne tirando de ella para un momento después soltarla y besarla con delicadeza. Quién es fiero en la batalla es magnánimo en la cama. Su miembro invadió mi cuerpo, al principio con suavidad hasta que me hube acostumbrado después con rudeza como bien sabía que me gustaba. Me agarré a él como si me fuera la vida, lo besé como si no hubiera mañana, mis dedos recorrieron cada centímetro de su cuerpo como si mi único ojo sano no volviera a verlo jamás y necesitara aprendérselo de memoria, pero no me sirvió de nada… 

 

Noto una patada en mi vientre. Es él, es el pequeño Leonidas que protesta ante la idea de que no sirvió de nada. Ojala tengas razón y este pueblo te considere digno cuando nazcas aunque realmente no saben, ni sabrán quien fue tu padre. Ojala luches con valor como lo hizo mi amigo, mi camarada, mi amor, mi Rey.


End file.
